The invention relates to a refrigeration device, especially a refrigerator or freezer, comprising a housing with a top, a base, lateral walls and a rear wall as outer walls and a door, an inner chamber located in the housing which is surrounded by inner walls, and a front frame for thermally decoupling the inner walls from the outer walls.
Refrigeration devices are known with housing constructions in which between the metallic inner walls which surround an inner chamber located in the housing, and the metallic outer walls of the housing a plastic front frame is used in order to avoid a direct heat bridge between the inner and outer walls.
The problem of heat transmission arises especially if the inner walls and the outer walls are made from metal, which has a high thermal conductivity. The plastic front frame serves to worsen the direct heat transfer between the inner walls and the outer walls. As a rule the housing is filled between the inner and outer walls with an insulating foam which reduces the heat entering the inner chamber from outside. The insulating foams normally used are however not able to completely suppress the entry of heat, so that as a rule the lateral walls of the refrigeration device are somewhat cooler than its surroundings and the rear wall. The rear wall of the refrigeration device is as a rule mostly warmer than the lateral walls and the surroundings, since the evaporator is arranged on the rear wall which emits heat to the surroundings. Likewise the front side of the refrigeration device is warmer than the lateral walls, since here there is a good circulation of ambient air and the front side can thus warm up.